Gajeels Hell
by WeasleyGirl12333
Summary: A red faced Gajeel appeared on Master Makarovs communication Lacrima, demanding time speak to Freed regarding what happened to Levy when they went on a job. What happened to Levy? Will Freed help the Iron Dragon Slayer out? GaLe. Contains smut..


**I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It was a stormy day in Magnolia, and the Fairy Tail Guild was brimming with people and was as rambunctious as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting, with Elfman joining in as they brawled across the guild. Lucy had jumped up on the bar, so she didn't get taken out by her idiot Guildmates, and continued her conversation with Mira.

Cana was challenging Bixlow to a drinking contest, which he stupidly accepted, and was currently trying to down a barrels-worth of beer faster than the card mage. Freed and Evergreen were sitting in Gajeels normal booth, chatting about their last job they went on. Wendy and Erza were talking about clothes and planning a shopping trip for tomorrow.

Suddenly, all the chaos ceased when the Masters communication lacrima went off, with Gajeel on the other end.

"Gajeel? What's going on? Why is your face red?" Makarov asked, getting his eyes as close to the lacrima as possible to try and see what was going on behind him. He could see Levys' hands rubbing on Gajeels shoulders, and booping his nose.

"We need Freed. Now." Gajeel growled into his lacrima as he tried to pry Levys hands from his biceps. "Try and relax Shrimp! You're killin' me!" He shouted as nicely as he could, so he wouldn't upset her.

Master called for Freed across the Guild, and beckoned him over with his hand.

"Gajeel needs your assistance." Makarov stated as he passed the Lacrima to Freed, who immediately turned red and had a sweat drop form at what he heard Levy suggest to Gajeel, in a sing-song voice.

"Come onnnnnnn Gajy! Let's go skinny dipping in that lake over there! You know you want tooooooo!" Levy teased Gajeel, making him growl.

"Freed! Some psycho-ass bitch threw a potion filled pellet at Levy, and now she's…. all Cana-like. Catch my drift?" Gajeel growled into the lacrima, earning a middle finger, that went unseen by Gajeel, at his words as she continued drinking her barrel.

"I'm sorry Gajeel. I don't fully understand what you're trying to say." Freed pressed nervously, trying to see around Gajeel, who kept blocking his view. "Did the pellet make Levy inebriated?" Freed inquires, raising his brow.

"I think I would be able to fucking handle a drunk chick!" Gajeel growled, furrowing his brows. "The pellet made her fucking horny, and she- Half-pint relax!" Gajeel shouted as levys dress landed on his head. "As much as I'd LIKE to enjoy this…. I can barely control her! I need you to try and find a way to break the spell or enchantment, or whatever the fuck it is!" Gajeel said as he breathed deeply, turning to look toward where Freed assumes Levy was, and watched Gajeels jaw drop and face turn red.

"Did the woman who caused this say anything about what she did before you incapacitated her?" Freed asked, afraid to know what Gajeel was seeing.

"Shrimp stop doing that! Someone could see you!" Gajeel snapped, "Put your clothes back on!" He added as he threw her dress towards her, only to have her throw it back at his face.

Freed looked past the lacrima, when he heard a loud thud in front of him, and found Jet and Droy passed out on the floor with nosebleeds.

"Gajeel! Did the mage say something about what she did?!" Freed repeated more excitedly than he meant too.

"She said that what she hit her with would bring her deepest desires to the surface." Gajeel snarled as he tried to keep Levy from view of the lacrima, while also trying to cover her up. "The bitch…. Said… stand still woman! She said that the 'only' way to break the spell, or whatever this is, is for her desires to be fullfilled." Gajeel added, he's cheeks reddening as he spoke. "I'm sure it's pretty clear what needs to be done, but I won't do it like this… you gotta break whatever's got hold of her."

"Gajeeeeeeeeelll, what do you think of this?" Levy asked playfully from out of view, giving Gajeel a nosebleed.

"Fucking fix it Freed…" Gajeel growled, an obvious sense of torture in his eyes. "I refuse to 'help' her under this circumstance, but I don't know how strong my will power is." Gajeel groaned, his eyes still facing Levy.

"Deepest desires… I think I may know where I can find information on this." Freed stated, his mind already scanning the Guilds library's stock.

"Great. I'm goin' to keep her out here, away from other people incase it's not just me that she seems interested in." Gajeel declared, running his hand down his face.

"Maybe I should come and take over for you Gajeel, you look stressed." Lucy piped up, popping up behind Freed. Her breasts pressed against the back of his neck, making him blush.

"Yeah, bunny? What if shrimp just desires sex and she tries to dine at the Y?" Gajeel asked with a quirked eyebrow, silently imagining the sight.

"Uhhh…. Fair point, but YOU of all people think you can resist her advances for very long?" Lucy asked, quirking her eyebrow in response. Her breasts still pressed against Freeds neck.

"Eh blondie, get your tits off Freed. You're going to put him in shock." Laxus scolded, making Lucy turn red.

"Oh Freed! I'm so sorry!" Lucy squealed, patting Freed on the shoulder. Freed just quivered in response.

"Look! I've got a horny, naked Shrimp running around. I don't got time for this extra bullshit!" Gajeel snapped, looking between Levy and the lacrima. "Find the solution, and fast!" Gajeel growled before disconnecting the call.

"Yay! I finally get all your attention!" Levy exclaimed from the lake, running her hands up and over her breasts and neck, up in to her hair. "Why don't you come in Gajy? It feels soooo good!" Levy moaned, continuing to molest herself in front of Gajeel.

Gajeels groaned as he watched her display, trying to subtly adjust himself so Levy wouldn't see what she was doing to him.

'You can control yourself. It's only what you've been dreaming of for years." Gajeel thought to himself as he sat down on the grass around the lake. 'She's not in her right mind. It wouldn't be right. You've hurt her enough.'

Gajeel watched her in the lake, damning his luck. She looks so beautiful and carefree, but it isn't really her. He hoped that when this was all over, that she would still feel the same way and want to… do all the stuff she was suggesting now. But he couldn't bring himself to do what she was begging for while she wasn't herself.

While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice that Levy was coming out of the water, until she was at the edge. Water dripping down her naked body, accentuating her curves nicely. Gajeel cursed his conscience as he took in the sight.

As soon as she hit the grass she started crawling towards him playfully, her bottom lip between her teeth. She kept her arms closely together as she crawled towards Gajeel, squeezing her breasts together for him. Her mind was clouded with lust, she couldn't think straight. All she could focus on was the ache in her core, and her NEED for Gajeel. She had been fantasizing about being with Gajeel for years now, she's just been to afraid to speak up.

"What's the matter Gajeel? Don't you like what you see?" Levy asked as she sat inform of him on her knees, one hand between her legs hiding her sex, and the other hand had a finger tugging on her bottom lip, feigning innocence.

The internal struggle going through Gajeel was unreal. The sight before him was torturing him. He wanted to jump her and make her scream his name, but he couldn't because of the circumstances. Regardless, he wasn't going to deny the obvious.

"Of course I like what I see." Gajeel stated as he was starring at her breasts, a growl crawling up his throat. "But you're not you right now. So nothing will happen, until you're back to normal." Gajeel exclaimed. "Please put your clothes back on before someone, other than me, sees you like this." Gajeel added, tossing Levy her dress.

"You mean you don't wanna fuck me?" Levy asked innocently, rolling back on her butt, supporting herself with her arms and spreading her legs wide for Gajeel.

As soon as she spread her legs, Gajeel caught the aroma of her arousal, and his whole body turned to iron. His attempts at resisting his urges were causing his magic to go out of control. All that she was doing was killing him! A growl erupted from his throat, and his eyes darker with want.

"If I help you get dressed… will you keep your clothes on?" Gajeel growled as he watched her perch on her knees again. Levy nodded her head slowly, standing up to prepare for her clothes.

Gajeel stood as well, her clothes in hand. He took a couple deep breaths as he got closer to her, to steady himself.

"Alright shrimp, step into your underwear." Gajeel ordered, through gritted teeth as he bent down on one knee to make the job easier. Levy moves forward, put her hands on Gajeels shoulders for support, and stepped into her underwear as he ordered, gently rubbing his shoulders as she did so. "Nooo touching shrimp." Gajeel said, as he thought of Natsu in Lucy's clothes to keep his mind right.

"Awww why not?" Levy whined playfully, dropping to her knees so her upper half was in his line of sight.

"There ain't goin' to be any touchin' till Freed lifts whatever that bitch put on you." Gajeel explained as he started to pull Levys dress down over her head. "Once Freed fixes this, we can talk about that."

"But I need you nowwwwwww! I don't want to wait for Freed!" Levy whined, one are in the sleeve and one arm not, throwing herself on the ground. "I've been waiting YEARS to have you! I don't want to wait anymore!" She continued to cry.

Gajeel closed his eyes and groaned internally, while his heart soared at her revelation. She had wanted him for years as well! 'I have a chance! A chance I don't really deserve, but I still have a chance!' Gajeel cheered internally.

"Sorry shrimp. But I ain't going to do any of the stuff you were asking for until after you're back to normal, and in the right frame of mind." Gajeel explained, begrudgingly as he patted her head playfully.

Levy pouted, and turned her back to Gajeel, arms crossed and sitting Indian style. Gajeel chuckled, feeling some semblance of normalcy.

Gajeel took this opportunity to set up camp for the both of them. He started setting up the tent, a birthday gift from Lily. It was big enough for three people to sleep in, it was weatherproof and Gajeels favorite color…. Blue. He checked on Levy periodically as he went about setting up the tent, just to make sure she was still dressed and hadn't wandered off.

Since he started, he noticed that Levy had moved to laying on her stomach and she was watching him intently as he went about setting up the tent. Once the tent was fully up and sleeping bags were laid out, he went about tearing up the earth for a fire pit.

"Hey, you wanna help me find wood for the fire?" Gajeel asked, standing up from the dirt where the fire pit will be. When he turned around, he found Levy right in front of him. One hand on his chest and one hand sliding toward his crotch.

"I think I found some wood… right… about…. Here." Levy purred, as she found purchase on his growing erection. "Mmmm it's a BIG piece too." She added, attempting to rub him, but got her wrist snatched by Gajeel.

He groaned at the loss of her touch, but held firm on her wrist. "As enticing as that is Levy, we can't. I can't, until you're back to normal."

Levy made a pout, and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback when he felt her starting to shake against him. He looked down and saw her whole body trembling , and she was sweating as she looked up at him.

"Ga-Gajeel. Please… please, keep re-sisting." Levy begged, and it was the real Levy was breaking through the spell, if only briefly.

Gajeel was in disbelief at what he saw, but he knew it was her and he would keep resisting, for her. "Don't worry shrimp. Ain't nothing going to happen. Not until you're fixed anyway." Gajeel replied, giving her a one armed squeeze.

Later that evening, the fire was roaring and they had eaten some of the food they brought, and Gajeel munched on some iron. Levy had been quiet and calm for a while, which had Gajeel suspicious, but he welcomed the reprieve. He had called Freed on the lacrima a little while ago, to check on the status of his research. He damn near shattered the lacrima when Freed said they hadn't found anything yet. Granted it has only been a few hours, but still.

"You cold shrimp?" Gajeel asked, looking across the fire to see Levy shivering. "Why don't you go change into something warmer?"

"I would, but I think my bag is missing." Levy said, actually sounding normal. "Do you have anything I could borrow that's warm?" She asked, innocently batting her eyelashes at Gajeel.

"Oh yeah? Your bag is missing, huh?" Gajeel asked as he checked the tent, behind it, and around the campsite; and found nothing. Her bag was well, and truly gone. "Uhhh, yeah. I got something for you." Gajeel added, digging through his bag, and pulled out his jacket, and handed it to Levy.

"Mmmmm, it smells just like you." Levy purred, wrapping herself in the jacket and humming to herself. "It's like you're wrapping your arms around me, it's amazing! Thank you Gajy!" Levy added, winking and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't mention it." Gajeel said, as he imagined being able to guiltlessly wrap his arms around Levy. The thought made him happy and angry. Happy because all his feelings are returned by the little bluenette, angry because she's not herself and it would be wrong to do anything now. "Why don't you go to bed shrimp? I'm going to stay up and keep watch for a while." Gajeel suggested, rubbing his face with his hands, as the stress of the day weighed down on him.

"You don't wanna come to bed with me?" Levy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I want to, but I told you, we can't." Gajeel stated firmly, stoking the fire.

"Awww, but I was hoping we could play Custody Enforcement Agent…" Levy proffered teasingly. "You be the Custody Enforcement Agent," she added, lifting the hem of her dress slightly, " and I'll be the naughty mage."

Gajeels face went red as she spoke. He couldn't believe how….. kinky Levy was! He never would have taken her as someone who liked role playing. She was always so reserved and shy about sex normally, any sexual joke or insinuation made her flustered and red. He had to admit, this enchantment gave him an inside look at Levys mind, and he was THOROUGHLY impressed and intrigue more so, than he was before.

"Once you're back to normal, if you'll still let me then. Get some sleep shrimp." Gajeel replied. Fighting the urge to look at her, and winning, but just barely.

"Ohhh boo. You're no fun tonight!" Levy whined as she crawled into the tent.

"Oh thank God." Gajeel growled, rubbing his hands over his face. His mind, heart and body have never been at war this much, or this hard! His body, obviously, telling him to go and do every lewd thing Levy has suggested. While his mind and heart told him not to. It was nice to know that she feels the same, even if it came to light in such a deliciously lewd way. He didn't think he had a shot with her, considering what he had done to her and her team when he was in Phantom Lord. Even though she said she forgave him long ago, he still carries that guilt. Which is why, as penance, he makes sure he protects her from harm, as much as he is able too.

He was taking a piss, behind an oak tree, when he heard very faint whimpering and a scent of arousal, coming from their tent. He closed his eyes tight, and growled softly, as he tried to fight off the image that popped into his mind. He knew what she was doing, and it was TORTURE for him to not intervene. Her whimpering got louder and louder as she continued her ministrations on herself.

The more she whimpered and moaned, the harder Gajeel became. He wouldn't allow himself to take her up on her offers, BUT he had to do something. He was so turned on he ached. He leaned his left forearm against the tree, and rested his forehead against his arm, while he started stroking his length. He was so turned on by all the events of this afternoon, that his length was excruciatingly sensitive. As soon as he started stroking himself, his knees threatened to buckle. He had NEVER been this aroused before, by anything! This even beat out puberty!

He stroked faster with every pant, whimper and moan that he heard coming from the tent. He could imagine her lying on her sleeping bag, knees bent and legs parted, her small delicate fingers rolling over her sensitive nub. While her other hand played with one of her small breasts. He growled at the image in his mind, and pumped faster. He rubbed his thumb over his sensitive head a couple times, biting his lip to hold in the moan that was trying to come out. He was nearing his climax, when he heard Levy moan his name and smelled a her arousal more than before, which pushed him of the edge. He shot his seed on the tree, staying in his previous position as he tried to catch his breath.

"She's going to kill me before Freed finds out how to break this thing." He huffed as he cleaned himself up, and made his way back to the fire, only to hear her starting up again. Gajeel rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Fucking women and their multiple orgasms."

Gajeel awoke early the next morning, just as the light of dawn was peaking out on the horizon, and found Levy had left the comfort of the tent at some point last night and cuddled up to him against a tree. Her small hands tucked under his shirt, making contact with his chest, her fingers right over one of his nipple rings.

He looked down and found her to be wearing his jacket, and ONLY his jacket. Gajeel groaned at the contact and the sight. This was TOTALLY unfair and tortuous! He could already feel he was hard again, which infuriated him. He won't be any good if something happens, if he is constantly turned on and trying to hide his boner.

He gently tried to slip out from underneath Levy's head, and extricate himself from her touch so he could call Freed again, but she woke up instantly and clung to him.

"Where do you think you're going handsome?" Levy purred in his ear, her voice soft as she nuzzled into his neck. "I love these piercings by the way." She added, toying with his nipple ring slightly, causing a groan to break through his lips. "Makes me wonder where else you might.. be… pierced.." she continued, her hand slowly dancing down his torso.

Gajeels eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was clenched. Her ministrations were like fire on his skin, he didn't want her to stop. But his brain started working again, as her hand tugged lightly on the waist band of his pants. She was just about to inch her hand into his pants, when he caught her wrist and pulled her hand up by their faces.

"Not gunna happen shrimp." Gajeel said, sounding calmer than he was. He had an idea of how he may be able to make a deal with her about not touching and staying dressed. But… even he would admit it was a pretty ballsy idea. He decided to call Freed and see how he was making out, and if he still hadn't found, at least, how to reverse the enchantment, then he would bargain with her.

Gajeel reached over and grabbed the lacrima out of his rucksack, and called Freed. When the picture was clear, he saw Freed on the library with book stacked all around him. His hair, which was normally down, was pulled up into a bun. He had also shed his red jacket and rapier, looking thoroughly disheveled.

"How's the research goin' Freed?" Gajeel asked, trying to sound nice, so as to not make Freed stop his research.

"Good Morning. I am still trying to find the right book. I know it's here, I just forgot whereabouts it's is." Freed explained, his face stoic. "Lucy has been helping me search as well. Hopefully we will-" Freed was cut off by Lucy.

"Freed! I found it!" Lucy exclaimed, running towards Freed with an emerald green book in hand.

Relief washed over Gajeel. Finally! Levy was going to go back to normal, and he wouldn't have to resist any future advances! All was right and good in the world! That is, until Freed said he would be prepared and come to them later in the evening. Which meant he still had still had to fight Levy off for AT LEAST another 4-5 hours. Since, knowing Lucy, she will be ripping through pages and working her ass off to get Levy back to normal as soon as possible.

"Freed, man, ain't there any way you could be all ready and shit before dinner?!" Gajeel pleaded, a tortured sadness in his eyes. "You got no idea what I'm dealing with here! She's tried to grab my dick more than once now! I have literally seen EVERY part of her naked body, AND watched her rub on her own tits!" Gajeel explained, pleading with Freed, who was as red as Erza's hair, as well as Lucy. "I. AM. FUCKING. DYING HERE MAN! I've wanted to do everything she's suggesting and BEGGING me to do to her, for a long time. But I can't! I'm in PAIN here!" Gajeel begged.

Freed was red as can be and blown away. He didn't think Levy would be knowledgeable about all the different sexual acts. He foolishly let himself believe she was purely innocent, like young Wendy. Gajeel looked like he was suffering a great deal. While Freed sincerely wanted to help him and ease the pain, a small part of him can't help but feel he is getting what he deserved for what he did to her all those years ago.

"I will work as fast as I can." Freed promised, earnestly looking down to the book Lucy provided.

"I'll help him to try and speed it up!" Lucy added, to try and give Gajeel some form of comfort. "Stay strong Gajee!"

Lucy had hung up the Lacrima, and Gajeel and Levy were alone again. Gajeel turned to look at Levy, who was staring intently at him, biting her lip.

"Since Freed and Lu-Lu are coming today to help us, can I touch you now?" Levy asked playfully, running her index finger up and down his chest.

He couldn't, and wouldn't, give in. He is so close to having her back to normal, he won't break down now!

"Sorry shrimp. Ya still gotta wait for Freed to get here and get ya back to normal." Gajeel declined. "But…. I have a proposition for ya." Gajeel added, smirking when he saw her face light up, and her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Ok! What is it?" Levy asked excitedly.

Gajeel took a deep breath, to calm his nerves. "So, my proposition for ya is… since you have been so kind as to… show me ALL of you… if I return the favor now, will you promise to control yourself until Freed gets here with the remedy? That means no touching, I can't believe I'm saying this, and no stripping." Gajeel offered. "Deal?"

Levy sat and thought about his offer. She thought long enough that Gajee had considered that the woman's enchantment wore off, but it did not. Levy moved to sit on her knees and looked up at Gajeel, "So,I cant touch you or take my clothes off to try and seduce you, and in return you're going to get naked for me? But I still can't touch you while you're stripping?" Levy asked, deciding if this was worth her effort to restrain herself.

"Right." Gajeel replied, internally screaming at himself that this was a bad idea. Levy sat pondering her choices again, so long that Gajeel pressed her for an answer. "Ya know, at this rate, by the time you make your choice Freed and Bunny Girl might get here while I'm naked."

He could tell that she wasn't very fond of that idea, her back stiffened up and her forehead got red. "No, no. They can't see you like that! You gotta deal!" Levy replied, rolling back onto her butt, as she leaned back against the tree her and Gajeel slept on most of the night.

"Alright. No going back on your word now." Gajeel said, like he was talking to a naughty student, to which Levy nodded her head in agreement.

Gajeel started by kickin off his boots and socks. Then he took off his vest, dropping it onto his boots. He saw Levy watching him intently and biting her lip, making him feel well and truly like a stripper. He pulled his shirt up over his head, and dropped it on top of the pile he was building.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be!" Levy whined from her seat, tucking her hands under her butt as an attempt to keep herself from touching Gajeel.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed at how adorable she looked the way she was sitting, but the laughter quickly died when he saw the longing in her eyes. "You want me to stop? It looks like this is actually really hard on you." Gajeel offere, stooping down to grab his shirt.

"NO! I mean, yes it's really really hard, but I don't want you to stop." Levy pleaded, looking over the expanse of his broad chest and arms.

"Ok. If you're sure you'll be ok." Gajeel replied, wishing his hard on would go away. It prolly would if she would stop looking at him like that. Her bottom lip between her teeth, and her eyes clouded over with want and lust. She wasn't trying to grab his dick, or show him her tits, and she was still able to get him hard with just a look. Unbelievable!

Gajeel took a deep breath and pulled his pants down to his ankles, and stepped out of them. Leaving only his boxer briefs on him. He looked at Levy, and saw that her hands disappeared under her dress.

"Shrimp! What the hell are you doin'?" Gajeel exclaimed, biting back a groan as he watched the small circular motions her wrist made. It was one thing to HEAR her doing that, but another entirely to be watching her doing it, while looking at him.

"You said I couldn't touch you… you said nothing about me touching myself." Levy replied breathlessly, her hand now making a thrusting motion under her dress.

"Fuuuck." Gajeel growled, unconsciously palming himself through his boxers, finding that he needed some kind of pressure there. "You're really fuckin' killing me."

"Sorry." Levy whimpered. Gajeel was unable to tell if it was horny Levy, or normal Levy. But the look on her face was one that was torn between pleasure and tears. That look broke his heart a little, and lessened the ache he felt in his groin.

Not bothering to ask her again, a deal is a deal. He started to pull his boxer briefs down, earning a gasp from Levy once his length sprang free. He was torn between mild embarrassment and cocky pride at her reaction. He wasn't small, and he had a Jacobs ladder piercing.. When the cool air hit his shaft, he hissed at the contrast. He saw the blank, lust-filled stare she had on her face and spun for her. He did get to see ALL of her after all.

"Oh my God!" Levy moaned, still working on herself. "You're so big… that will never fit.." she added, her legs trembling as she pushed herself over the edge. She refused to make a sound, but her body trembled as she rode her orgasm out. Gajeel groaned and closed his eyes tightly at her assessment of his girth, and her finishing herself in front of him.

"Ya all good?" Gajeel asked, desperately needing to find a secluded spot to take care of his throbbing problem. "Can I put my clothes back on?"

Levy could only nod in the afterglow of bliss. A million thoughts ran through her mind as the sight of him fully naked in front of her. The main one being 'there is no way that will fit in me'. Even the logical side of her was in awe of him, as a whole and his appendage alone. He looked like a dark hearted God. Chiseled torso, toned and large arms, and one hell of package. She wanted him more now than she did before this whole thing happened. Especially since he has been so sweet and resilient this whole time.

Gajeel pulled his clothes on quicker than he took them off. His groin was aching, he was harder than he's ever been. That whole thing was just too much. He mumbled something about needing to take a piss, and quickly made his way into the trees. As soon as he deemed himself far enough away, but close enough to hear if Freed and Lucy popped up, he freed himself from his boxers and immediately started stroking. Running his palm over his head to get a little slickness before he really started. All he could see in his mind was Levy getting herself off. He couldn't see anything but her hand working herself as she made eye contact with him. He was stroking furiously now, small grunts leaving him as he brought himself closer to his climax.

"Fuck.. Levy!" He moaned as he came on the tree and over his hand. She was literally going to be the death of him.

After he cleaned himself up he made his way back to camp, where Levy had started a fire and was lighting a stick on fire, then blowing it out. She just kept doing that to occupy herself. Gajeel chuckled as he walked up behind her and around to his spot next to her.

"Didn't know you were a pyro like Salamander." Gajeel jokes, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Just trying to keep my mind busy so I don't.. ya know…." Levy explained, bouncing her leg up and down. "How much longer until Freed gets here?" Levy asked, making them both laugh.

"Hopefully soon." Gajeel replied, munching on some iron he had in his pocket. While munching on his iron, he got a devious idea. "How about you tell me things your normal side would be to embarrassed to tell me? Ya know, lemme get to know you better." Gajeel asked, A mischievous smirk on his face. " I don't judge, unless you're someone other than me or you. I'll tell you some stuff about me you may not know too, to even it out." Gajeel added, trying to ease her nerves, though this side of Levy didn't appear to be apprehensive.

"Hmmm ok! You go first though." Levy replied, not willing to take the chance of her going first and Gajeel just asking question after question, and never taking a turn.

"Alright. Believe it or not, I've never had sex before. I've done other stuff, obviously, but never had sex." Gajeel started, straight face, no signs of lying on his face.

Levy was having a hard time believing that Black Steele Gajeel never had sex before. What women wouldn't want him?! He's hot as fuck!

"I mean… you're lying right?" Levy asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"No. Why would I lie to you? You'd just ask around and get the truth." Gajeel stated matter-of-factly. "What good would it do me to lie to you?"

"Oh wow… that's… oddly impressive." Levy replied, still mentally fighting the urge to crawl in his lap and grind on him. "Ok, well no surprise I'm a virgin too. So, ummm… well… don't judge or anything, but I have an assortment of sex toys and stuff." Levy admitted, blushing from embarrassment at admitting something like that, even after all she's done. "And I had brought one with me, incase I needed it. But it went missing with my bag."

Gajeels jaw hit the floor, and had a slight nosebleed at the thought of her using toys on herself. Though he really shouldn't be surprised since she wanted to role play.

"That's hot. But you know I would have heard that toy, had you used it, right?" Gajeel grinned devilishly, making her laugh .

"I didn't even think about that! Oh my God, how stupid!" Levy laughed as she slapped her forehead. "Your turn."

"I actually like to read. Got a whole wall of books at my house." Gajeel admitted, avoiding eye contact with Levy. It wasn't anything personal, but he didn't like people knowing he was kind of a bookworm himself. What with him needing to maintain his 'fuck off and fuck you' reputation.

"Get out of here! Really?!" Levy squealed. Bursting with excitement at the fact that the God-like man was also a secret intellectual! How much more perfect can he get?! "What kind of books? Who's your favorite author? Have you read-" Levy began shooting off questions, but was cut off when Gajeel looked up and waved his hands.

"Easy Shrimp. You're wasting valuable time here." Gajeel chuckled. "I still got to find out all your little secrets." He added, smirking when he saw her face turn red.

"Ok, ok. Umm well…. This is something not even Lu-Chan knows.." Levy began, twisting the hem of her dress. "I recently started looking into the cost of getting breast implants." Levy admitted, keeping her head down, ashamed of her admission.

Gajeel was taken aback. He would never have thought that she would think of doing something so drastic. Especially when her body is amazing and perfect as it is now. He couldn't imagine her changing it in any way.

"Why the hell would you wanna ruin your body like that?" Gajeel asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well… I just thought it would make me more appealing… I don't have a lot of curves or anything." Levy explained, feeling hot under Gajeels intense stare.

"I don't think you need to do something like that. I think your body is perfect the way it is." Gajeel stated, straight face and staring intently at Levy. He couldn't imagine Levys small frame with boobs like Bunny Girls. It wouldn't look right.

"R-really? You think my body's perfect?" Levy asked timidly, the normal logical Levy coming through. Her mind must have been thoroughly taken aback by Gajeels words, that it dragged her normal side to the surface.

Gajeels face was redder than Erzas hair. He'd never said anything like that out loud before, especially not to Levy. But it was the truth, he couldn't and wouldn't deny it now that it was out.

"Well yeah." Gajeel replied, attempting to keep his normal tone, in spite of the topic of conversation. He doesn't do well with feelings, they're gross. "Just 'cause your body's small doesn't mean it's not hot."

Levys face burned red, and at his words the sex crazed side of her launched back to the surface. With a vengeance. She giggled softly and tugged at her bottom lip with her fingers playfully. "If that's what you think, me being under this enchantment must be TORTURE for you. Getting to see the naughty side that I normally hide away." Levy state's boldly, winking at Gajeel, whose face went red.

"I can't wait for normal shrimp to be in control again." He grumbled, ducking his head between his legs as he tried to calm himself back down.

"Gajeel? Levy? Where are you two?" Freed called from a couple hundred feet away, still out of view.

"Freed! Hurry up damnit!" Gajeel yelled, jumping up and running towards where he heard Freeds voice.

Freed started running towards them, until he saw Gajeel fast approaching. He had never seen the iron dragon look so disheveled and bothered before. Freed, though a true gentleman, had to admit it was kind of entertaining to see Gajeel all bothered.

"How is she?" Freed asked in his normal stoic manner. Face looking as though he was irritated by being dragged into helping him.

"Horny. Do you have the antidote or counter spell?" Gajeel asked, looking more tired than he did when they woke up. He didn't realize he was so tired from dodging her advances, but it had truly taken a lot out of him.

"I do, yes." Freed replied curtly. "Forgive me for seeming so bold, but I must convey that I find this whole situation an almost fitting punishment for what you did to Levy all those years ago. If Miss Lucy hadn't been helping me I would have drawn out the researching process." Freed stayed openly, watching Gajeel clench his fists as he kept walking. "However, at the same time, the longer Miss Levy is in this state the more I am sure her logical side is being embarrassed. That is the reason I am truly helping you. I have the utmost respect for Miss Levy, and as a gentlemen I wouldn't forgive myself if my incompetence result in her deep embarrassment."

Gajeel couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that Freed had considered letting this hellish torture continue as punishment. Not because it was hard on him, but because Levy was not in her right mind and was, as Freed said, embarrassing herself. He is grateful that for the sake of Levy, and thanks to Bunny Girl, Freed is here quicker than he would have been otherwise.

"You don't think I know this is more leniency than I deserve for what I did?" Gajeel growled, not phasing the rune mage one bit. "I will NEVER forgive myself for what I did to her. I never let myself forget it. Hurting her and Bunny Girl, are my only two regrets. I carry that guilt everyday, and I don't need YOU to remind me of it." Gajeel continued, fists balled and jaw clenched. His demeanor actually surprised Freed. He knew that Gajeel had apologized to both of them, and they both forgave him quite easily, claiming he was brainwashed by an evil man. But he didn't realize the guilt the man would never let himself be absolved of. Gajeel never seemed to care about anything.

"Hi Freed!" Levy exclaimed, waving kindly from her spot on the ground. Freed was relieved to see she was fully clothed after what he heard over the lacrima.

"Good afternoon Miss Levy. How are you today?" Freed returned in his normal gentlemanly manner.

"Really dying inside. Can you fix this so I can play with Gajeel?" Levy purred, moving closer to Gajeel, almost touching him.

"Remember the deal we made shrimp. No touching." Gajeel stated moving away from her, making her pout slightly.

"Deal?" Freed inquires, eyebrow quirked.

"You don't wanna know. Just fix her." Gajeel replied, cheeks red at the memory.

"Right. Levy before I put everything back in order, there is one key detail I need to know to make sure I use the proper enchantment." Freed explained , bowing slightly in her direction. "Is it only Gajeel you're after or is it… intimacy in general?" Just asking a lady this had Freed red in the face.

"It's Gajeel!" Levy replied. "If it was just sex I wanted I would have mauled you as soon as I saw you silly." Levy added, smiling as she watched Freed pull on his collar, as sweat droplets rolled down his face.

"Right, of course." Freed replied, pulling his rapier from his belt. "Please stand still." Freed requested as he began reciting words in another language. After a moment or two Levy stiffened, and her eyes went wide as she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. Suddenly the tingling stopped and Freed finished his incantation.

As soon as Levys body relaxed, she immediately covered her extremely red face with her hands, muffling her embarrassed scream only slightly.

"Gihi. She's back to her normal self." Gajeel laughed, crossing his arms as he watched her have a meltdown over all she had done. "Ya alright shrimp?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he watched Levy shake her head. "Freed, why don't you bring Levy to the guild or home, whichever she wants. I'll clean up camp and collect the money and bring hers to her later, or give it to Bunny to give to her. I'm sure she would rather travel with someone else right now." Gajeel added, already starting to pack up his stuff.

Freed nodded, helping Levy up and inquiring about the location of her own bag, surprised to find out it was stolen.

Gajeel watched as Freed and Levy made their way back towards Magnolia. He would have liked to escort her back to the guild at least, but he had a feeling she would be a pile from embarrassment. Not that he could blame her.

He continued to clean up camp, met the pompous rich guy that hired them and collected the money and started to make his way back to the guild. He had to stop a couple times to take care of a problem that arose as his mind wandered on his walk. His fantasies PALED in comparison to what Levy had personally provided him with, and his mind couldn't help but recall those images.

FINALLY having made it back to Magonlia, Gajeel headed straight for home. Finding himself in desperate need of a cold shower and a good night sleep. When his house came into view, he was thoroughly shocked to see Levy waiting outside, sitting on his porch reading a book.

"Hey shrimp. Thought you'd have wanted to go home and get some sleep." Gajeel stated as he walked up onto the porch, stopping and sitting down next to her on the steps. "You weren't afraid I was going to keep your share of the money we're ya?" Gajeel joked, dropping a small bag of jewel in her lap.

"Th-Thank you. And no I… I came over to… to thank you for doing what you did and being so respectful while I was… you know." Levy replied nervously, playing with the string of the money bag. Doing her best to avoid eye contact with the large iron dragon.

"I'm not a complete monster." Gajeel stated, looking straight ahead. "I can't forgive myself for hurting you the first time, I won't let myself hurt you again." He added, twisting his hands together nervously, chancing a glance at the small bluenette. He was surprised to see she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Gajeel, you can't hold onto that guilt. I forgave you a long time ago. You have been and done nothing but kind considerate things for me since then. Please don't let the past burden you like that." Levy pleaded, placing a small hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder, giving the large man goosebumps. "I feel terrible knowing you carry that guilt still!"

"Well don't. I did this to myself." Gajee declared, staring back out in front of him again. "That's why I protect you as much as I can now, as penance… and because if anyone else hurt you like I did, I'd kill them. You don't deserve, and didn't deserve, that kind of pain." Gajeel added, silently patting the hand on his arm. "What just happened though… THAT was the ultimate hell and test of my willpower." Gajeel chuckled, earning a small giggle from Levy. "You are… you're quite the little minx… interesting side of you to see." He smirked, turning slightly to see her face was red.

"I'm so embarrassed I did all that!" Levy cried out, sweat drops forming on her face. "If I ever see that bitch again…. I'm shoving you in front of me to take the hit!" Levy exclaimed, a peal of laughter erupting from her. Gajeel had a shocked expression for a moment before a sinister grin took over.

"That's a dangerous move shrimp." Gajeel chuckled, watching as her laughter slowly died as she wiped her tears from laughing away.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She asked sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"'Cause I'm a lot stronger than you. You won't be able to keep me away from ya." Gajeel growled playfully, watching her face go from laughter to shocked to intrigued. "I mean, unless that's what you were counting on?" Gajeel teased, whispering in her ear. He watched a shiver ran through her body as her mind clearly raced through that scenario. He wasn't sure where to go from there, or if he had made her uncomfortable, so he changed the topic. "Well, I'm starving. You wanna stay for dinner? I was planning on making up spaghetti." He asked, watching the shocked look on her face.

"You can cook?" Levy deadpanned, making Gajeel laugh. She like the sound of his laugh, he looked cute when he laughed.

"Yeah I can cook! Can't afford to eat out every night ya know!" Gajeel replied, rising to his feet and extending his hand to help her up. "So you wanna stay for dinner, or do ya got somewhere else to go?"

Levy tapped her chin playfully while pretending to think hard about his offer. "Ok I'll stay for dinner. But if you food poison me, LuLu will kick your ass!" Levy replied, watching as Gajeel erupted into laughter at the thought of Lucy beating him up.

"Come on in shrimp." Gajeel said as he unlocked the door to his house.

Once over the threshold, Levy was amazed at how clean he kept his home! She always thought he would have pieces of metal everywhere and dirty dishes littering every table like surface. Apparently, she wore her shock plainly on her face, because when Gajeel spoke next her face went red.

"Surprised I'm not a slob, huh?" Gajeel asked with a smirk, making Levy turn red.

"I hate to say it, but yeah I am." Levy replied with a small smirk of her own. "So where is this wall of books you told me about?" Levy asked, interested in seeing what kind of books Black Steele Gajee reads.

"In my bedroom, come on I'll show ya." Gajeel replied, leading the way down the main hall, turning right at the kitchen, and going into the first door on the left.

Levy was impressed with Gajeels home. The outside had a lot of stonework, and the inside looked like something out of one of her Romance novels she embarrassingly reads. The moldings and woodwork were black and the walls were deep red, except for the kitchen which was left white, for some odd reason. The house was inviting and warm, which to most people anyway, is the exact opposite of Gajeel.

When they walked into his room, Levys jaw dropped. He had a whole 10'x10' wall COVERED in books! Most of them were about Dragon Slayer history, there were books on defense, weapons, cooking and most intriguing and heartwarming to Levy, a few books on solid script magic. As soon as she saw them, she couldn't help but tease Gajeel a little.

"Ohhhhh, are you interested in learning more about solid script magic?" Levy asked, an eyebrow quirked at the iron dragon who was now red in the face. "You could have asked me any questions you had about my magic." She continued to tease him, as he moved to block those few books with his body.

"Yeah, right." Gajeel blushed, his hands on Levys shoulders as he guided her out of his room. "Let's get into the kitchen so I can start cookin'." Gajeel added, pushing her out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Awww but I wanted to see the books you had gotten!" Levy giggles as she attempted to fight against Gajeel to stay in his room. She tried to weave around him and sneak back in, but he was too quick. He snatched her around the middle and threw her up on his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise before laughing.

"I don't think so shrimp." Gajeel chuckled as he set her down on the counter, "no pokin' fun at me for my books." Gajeel warned with a smirk before turning to start cooking.

"I wasn't poking fun at you! I'm just curious about why you have books on my magic, that's all." She giggled like a giddy teenage girl.

Gajeel smirked in response, and put his attention on cooking. Levy looked around his kitchen and the attached dining room and hopped down to go look around. She put her hands up defensively, "I'm just going to walk around and have a look. I promise I won't go back in your room unsupervised."

As she walked around she noticed a small, but beautiful black dining room table in the middle of the room, and on the far side she saw he had a work bench with metal and some tools for… can you whittle Metal?

"Oh how cool! You have like a little hobby work station! What are you-OH!" Levy squeaked as Gajeel, yet again, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the kitchen. "Why are you carrying me again you caveman!" Levy squawked as she pounded against his back. "I was just looking around your dining room! Sheesh!"

"My private work bench." Gajeel tsked, setting her down on a stool at the bar counter. "Sit here. " he instructed as he walked around the counter to the stove, dumping the pasta in the pot. "What do you do besides read shrimp?" Gajeel asked, trying to make conversation and keep her distracted from looking around his house.

"Readings pretty much it. Well, ok I guess I like to do yoga pretty regularly too. It's relaxing." Levy replied non-chalantly, swinging her feet back and forth as she watched Gajeel cook.

"Yoga? You mean that stretching crap?" Gajeel asked, his nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought of doing a half hour of nothing but stretching.

"It is more than stretching! It tightens and tones your body and helps with flexibility." Levy argued, her nose slightly turned up at his comment.

"How does STRETCHING help with flexibility?" Gajeel replied, chuckling at how red her face got in frustration at his snide comment.

"I'll have you know just from doing yoga I can now touch the back of my head with my foot!" Levy exclaimed, crossing her arms in protest.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel questioned, a slight wave of heat washing over him at the thoughts that were flashing through his mind. "Prove it." Gajeel stated, eager to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"W-what?" Levy stammered. She honestly didn't think he'd ask her to demonstrate.

"I said prove it. I wanna see you touch your foot to the back of your head." Gajeel repeated, his voice having lowered an octave, sending a shiver down Levys spine.

Levy saw the look he was giving her, and she couldn't help but want to keep that look there. It was the same look he had given her multiple times yesterday and this morning. Did the idea that she could be so flexible really… arouse him that much? Now her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to see how long he could control himself now that she was back to normal. They both KNEW now that they had feelings for each other, though the topic hasn't been broached since he got home and found her on his porch. She was curious about his level of restraint, and decided to humor him.

She hopped off her stool and moved into the kitchen, where there was more room. She balance herself on one foot, and guided her other foot up towards her shoulders with one had until it was in reach of her other hand. She then used both hands to guild her foot up, and touched it to the back of her head, holding it there for a few seconds before letting it drop.

She watched Gajeels face for a sign of… anything really. But was stuck wondering what he was thinking. His face an unreadable mask as ever. Her cheeks turned red under his scrutiny, and she hurriedly made her way back behind the counter and reclaimed her seat.

Gajeel watched her do that whole thing. She actually can put her foot to the back of her head, without hurting herself. He wondered what else she could do, in what other ways was she flexible? He groaned internally and some provocative thoughts, but shook his head to get rid of them for the time being.

"That was…. Impressive. Alright yoga is one of my new favorite things." Gajeel said as he turned his attention back to the stove. The pasta was boiling so he strained it and dumped a mason jar of prepaid home maid sauce in the pot with the pasta.

"You make your own sauce?" Levy asked, quite impressed with his skills in the kitchen already.

"Yeah. An old friend, Iri, taught me ho to make it when I was in Phantom Lord. She was a good cook. A terrifying person, even to me, but a good cook." Gajeel explained as he turned the stove off and put spaghetti on two plates and walked them to the table. "You want anything to drink?" Gajeel asked, turning back towards the kitchen.

"I can get-" Levy began but was cut off by Gajeel.

"No ya can't, the glasses are up high, no joke. See?" Gajeel stated flatly, opening the cupboard door to prove that the glasses were indeed on the top shelf.

"Who puts glasses up that high!?" Levy exclaimed, pouting as she plopped down in her chair. She watched as Gajeel laughed at her tantrum, and filled the glasses up with ale.

"Sorry shrimp, old habits." Gajeel explained as he set the glasses down, along with silverware.

They both began eating in mutual silence, until Levy moaned in delight at how good Gajeels cooking was. Gajeel tensed up when he heard her moan, and looked up at her with spaghetti hanging out of his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm… Ga-geel dif ish shooow good!" Levy exclaimed with her mouth full, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke.

Gajeels eyes were wide, and he had put the remaining pasta in his mouth and swallowed it before he spoke up again. He had never heard anyone other than Erza moan because of food, and when Erza did it, it wasn't hot it was terrifying because she's so intense.

"Uhhh, look, I know we are kinda pretending that what happened didn't happen…. But if you moan like that again I'm gonna lose my shit…. In a good, but… animalistic kinda way." Gajeel declared, with dark eyes and a straight face. He hadn't gotten his cold shower, or sleep after the tortuous 2 days he just had.

"S-sorry. I didn't think…" Levy apologized, hiding her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. She had honestly only meant his food was good, she didn't think he would take it any other way since they were eating dinner.

"No, no. Don't feel bad er nothin', I just… if you moan like that again I may maul you the way you begged me to yesterday…" Gajeel explained. He didn't want her to feel bad, he just doesn't have enough restraint left to not maul her for making those heavenly sounds.

Levys breath hitched. She was expecting them to beat around the bush with each other regarding what happened yesterday and this morning. She didn't expect him to be so forward about it with her. If she was honest, she kind of liked what he said. It made her whole body tingle with excitement that she could make him feel that way. She kind of wanted to do something else, to see if she could get a rise out of him.

Levy pretended she was uncomfortable where she was sitting, and stood up turning to look back at the bottom of her dress. She pulled it from the back towards the front, pretending to fixate on a spot on the back, quickly cutting a hole in the back of her dress.

"Gajeel… is there something on the back of my dress or something?" Levy asked innocently, spinning around so her back was facing him, peeking over her shoulder at him.

She had cut a hole in her dress over her right side of her butt, revealing her Lacey underwear. As Gajeel looked from her eyes down the length of her body to where she mentioned, he snapped his fork when he caught sight of her panties through the hole in her dress. He growled low in his throat as he pushed his chair back and walked around table and stopped behind Levy. She was still looking over her shoulder, her body trembled when she felt his breath on her neck.

"You're drivin' me insane." Gajeel growled, sticking his finger in the hole she created, and ripped it straight through the bottom of her dress. "I think you should take that dress off. Ya certainly can't wear that outside." Gajeel added, slipping off his vest and dropping it on the floor.

"B-but I-I-I don't have anything to change into." Levy squeaked, feeling Gajeels hands on her hips, bunching up her dress.

"Looks like you'll have to stay here until you fix your dress" Gajeel teased, yanking her dress over her head, exposing her breasts and panties in full view. "Mmm you're so sexy." Gajeel growled, spinning Levy to face him, her face redder than Erzas hair while she covered her chest. "You been teasing me for two days shrimp. You want me to stop, tell me now. Otherwise I won't be able to reign myself back in." His voice rumbled in his chest, pulling her flush to his torso.

"W-well…. I-I don't want you to stop." Levy whispered, barely able to use her voice as she looked up at him.

"Fuckin' perfect." Gajeel growled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder again, making his way to his bedroom, Levy flailing her arms the whole way. He breathed in her scent and smelled a mix of paper and lavender, mixed with the scent of arousal. "God you smell so fucking good." He moaned his grip tightening as he inhaled her scent.

Levy momentarily stopped flailing, slightly embarrassed that he breathed in her scent when his face was so close to her rear.

He finally made it to his room, and he threw Levy on his bed and climbed overtop of her. He looked in her eyes and growled, "I want you so bad Levy. I want you so bad it burns."

Levy started breathing heavier. Gajeel was hovering over her lips, taking in the image of Levy watching and waiting for him with need in her eyes. He was completely caught off guard when levy reached up and pulled his lips down onto hers. The kiss was full of passion and need. Her tongue darted out and passed over his lips, which he parted and battled for dominance with Levy. Inevitably, he won, groaning at the taste of her.

Gajeel laid his lower half down on top of Levy, making her gasp in surprise at the feel of his erection against her groin. The pressure applied to both of them, made them both groan.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Levy moaned, surprising Gajeel with her boldness as she reached down and ripped the hem of his shirt up.

"Eager, are we?" Gajeel teased, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, exposing his defined torso.

Levy reached up and ran her hands over his pecs, taking extra care to roll her fingers over his nipple rings, making him shudder. She ran her hands lower, stopping at the top of his pants, looking up at him to see his reaction. She was excited by the look in his eyes. His red eyes have now turned almost black, and his stare was unnervingly intense.

Gajeel lowered his arms next to Levy's head, kissing her once more, then started kissing down her next and collarbone. He nipped at the flesh, chuckling lightly when she would jump from his teeth digging in . He slowly made his way towards her breasts, looking up into her eyes as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He relished the feeling of her writhing under him as he played with her breasts.

"Ga-Gajeel…" Levy moaned softly, groaning at the sound of his name on her lips in such a sultry tone.

"P-please Gajeel…" Levy begged as he moved lower, kissing down her stomach toward her panty line.

Once he reached her panty line, he didn't wait for her permission, he pulled them down with his teeth, ripping them once they were down to her thighs. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. He parted her legs, watching her squirm at him being so close to her sex. "Mmmmm don't try hiding from me." Gajeel growled as he kissed above her slit, making her arch her back. "You already showed me everything, now I get to taste it." Gajeel continued, licking his lips before his head disappeared between her legs.

"Ahh!" Levy cried out as Gajeel lapped at her folds. She had never felt anything like this before, not even with her toys that she has at home. She unconsciously threaded her hands through Gajeels hair, tugging lightly and making him groan. With each tug of his hair, he licked and flicked his tongue faster. Soon Levy was a moaning and writhing mess. He knew she was close so he slowed his ministrations, until he came to a complete stop, making Levy whine at the loss.

He crawled back up her body, so they were face to face, and began kissing her again. Letting her taste herself on his lips. After a few minutes, he pulled back and began to pull his pants down, slower than necessary. Watching Levys eyes follow his pant down, until his length was bared for her. That's where her eyes stopped moving. He had a Jacobs ladder running the length of his dick, which was impressive in size.

Levy unconsciously squeezed her legs together. "I-I stand by what I said earlier… I-it won't f-f-fit!" Levy squeaked, bringing her hands down to add extra protection to herself.

"Don't worry," Gajeel purred as he pried her legs apart, moving her hand as well, "I'll get you all loosened up so it'll fit." Gajeel ran his index finger from her clit down to her entrance, earning a needy moan and a buck of her hips. He slowly started to thrust his finger into her entrance, growling at how tight she was around his one finger. "FUCK…." He growled, pulling his finger almost all the way out and putting it back in again. His body so overwhelmed by how tight she was, and the sight of her squirming, his magic pulsed, and his entire body turned to iron.

The drastic change from skin to metal, from warm to cool, on a thrust inside her pushed her over the edge. Her walls clamped on his metal clad finger, and her body trembled as he continued thrusting his index finger inside her, listening to her call out his name.

"Fuck." He growled, watching the display before him. "I feel like I'm goin' through puberty again, losing control of my magic like this." He grunted, trying to force his body back to normal, while adding another finger into her.

Levy rode out the waves of pleasure, panting and moaning while she toyed with her breasts. She didn't know how she orgasmed so quickly. She NEVER was this quick! Gajeel was working true magic on her and she didn't want him to stop. When she felt him add another finger, her eyes lulled back and she pushed her hands against the headboard to force her down further on his fingers. "M-m-more Gajeel… please!" Levy begged the iron dragon breathily, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

Gajeel groaned, and obliged, adding a third finger as she cried out for him. He wanted to plunge himself deep into her, right then and there, but knew better of it. The picture she made before him was breath takingly sexy. She made faces, sounds and movements that only he will ever get to induce and see, and that drive him wild.

He felt her walls relaxing more easily around his finger, and his metal skin was going away just in the nick of time. He slowly slid his fingers out of her, licking them clean, before lining himself up at her entrance. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop." Gajeel warmed, his voice husky as he recalled how tight she was. Hoping he would be able to actually control himself.

He slid the top of his length in, shuddering at how tightly she squeezed him, taking deep breaths to stay under control. "Oh my God…" Gajeel whimpered, truly whimpered, at the exquisite tightness wrapping around the head of his cock. He looked and saw Levy was biting her finger, whether in pain or pleasure he wasn't sure. "L-L-Levy? A-are you ok?" Gajeel stuttered, completely stopping his movements as he waited for a response.

Levy nodded her head, doing her best not to scream out his name, knowing he has sensitive ears. She wasn't feeling ANY pain. None at all. Though she would hate to admit it, but she believes she accidentally took her own virginity one night, while trying to ease the ache in her core after Natsu burned off most of Gajeels clothes in a stupid Guild fight. She would tell him later, but right now she just wanted more of him in her, and wanted him to move faster and harder.

"FUCK GAJEEL!" Levy cried out, her hands finding purchase on her own chest, making Gajeel groan. "More! And faster! Please!"

Gajeel almost came right then. He thrust himself fully into her core, at her request. He grunted at the tightness that fully sheathed him. "Fuck… you're so fucking tight." Gajeel grunted, pulling himself back out only to slam into her harder than before.

"Oh God Gajeel! Just like that please!" Levy moaned, moving one of his hands from beside her head, to around her throat. She didn't know where it came from or why, but she just wanted him to finish her just like that.

"Shhhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Gajee hissed, looking down at what she asked him to do, combined with the feeling of her milking him so tightly. "Damnit woman! I ain't gonna last much longer now." He grunted, feeling the warmth inside him brewing. "So… fuckin'….. hot….."

"Gaj-eel…. I'm going to- FUCK GAJEEL!" Levy cried as she fell over the edge a second time, her walls now clamping around his length. Gajeel grunted gratefully, closely following behind her, shooting his seed inside her.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Gajeel ground out, slowly pulling his sated and sensitive length from within her.

Both were breathing heavy, and covered in sweat. Both were entirely satisfied. But Gajeel had a question about why she hadn't felt pain. If another man had been in her…. He may lose his shit. As far as he was concerned, from the moment he developed feelings for her, she was HIS. Fully aware of how irrational that sounded, but he didn't care.

"Hey… shrimp… I gotta…. Question…" Gajeel stated between panting for air. "How come… you didn't… have any…. Pain? Thought you said…. You were a…. virgin…." He added, turning his head to look at her face, which was red. He really shouldn't be this out of breath. He didn't last very long, or have to do that much work at all. Although, he had been blue-balling since yesterday.

"It's kind of embarrassing…" Levy began, refusing to look at him as she spoke. She took a few minutes to let her breathing return to normal, so she wouldn't have to stretch out the embarrassing explanation. " during one of your little spats with Natsu… he burned off most of your clothes… later that night I… ummm… I was thinking about that, while… ya know… and no matter what I did, I couldn't… get there…. So I… I tried a little to hard to get there… and wound up… breaking myself on a toy…" Levy explained, her face seeming to demand ALL the blood in her body, it was that red. She refused to look at Gajeel, she just waited for him to say something.

"So… you broke yourself… while masturbating…. While thinking of me?" Gajeel questioned, still looking at her, trying to process what she had just told him. He watched as she covered her red face with her hands and nodded her head. "Gihi. That's kinda hot." Gajeel teased, pulling her hands down from her face. "So you never slept with anyone else?" Gajeel asked, making her look at him when she answered.

"N-no. You're the only one I've ever slept with." Levy admitted, smiling softly at the relief that washed over his features.

"Good." He said firmly, pulling her petite form against his masculine body. "I don't like sharin'." He added flatly, giving her backside a squeeze, making her jump. "Oh, and I knew it would fit." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you can't blame me for saying it wouldn't. I mean you're massive." Levy replied, a mischievous smile on her face. Watching as Gajeels eyes grew dark, and his chest rumbled as he held in a growl.

"Be careful what you say shrimp." Gajeel warned , squeezing her closer to him as his blood started to run south once more.

"Oh yeah?" Levy replied, her eyebrow quirked as she extricated herself from his arms. "Catch me if you can, Iron Dragon!" She exclaimed as she ran out of his room, Gajeel hot on her heels.

~The End~


End file.
